Matchmaker Matchmaker
by Pikachumaniac
Summary: When Sakura and Syaoran break up after a huge argument, who would be better to play matchmaker for them than… Yuesan! S&S, T&YY P Enjoy! 716 Dang it's been a while... final part FINALLY up...
1. In Which Yue Suffers a Great Deal

Disclaimer: This show/manga/whatever you wanna call it definitely doesn't belong to me! Jyou belongs to Digimon, so he's not mine either, and Lance (aka bucket-head) belongs to X-Men: Evolution, so he's also not mine. *pouts* How come all the cute guys don't belong to me?

Matchmaker, Matchmaker ~ When Sakura and Syaoran break up after a huge argument, who would be better to play matchmaker for them than… Yue-san?! S&S, T&Y/Y =P Enjoy!

Lance: What are we doing here again?

Jyou *Rolls eyes*: Miss Authoress here got the brilliant idea that we might help her persuade angel-boy to stop hiding under the bed. He's been hiding there since he found out about this story… poor guy doesn't want to be cupid… (Jeez, I wonder why.)

Lance: I was thinking that the white stuff wasn't a new type of plug cord…

PM *apparently not listening*: Yue, the story isn't that bad! Stop hiding! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

*Jyou and Lance snort, Yue mumbles curse words*

Jyou *taking time from spinning around on the chair to look critically at the bed and part of the white mane of hair that apparently did not make it under the bed*: It still amazes me that he could fit under it with his wings.

Lance: He probably folded them up… *spots some white feathers* No, wait, never mind.

PM: Yueeeeeeeeeeeeee, come outtttttttttttttttttttttt!

Yue *voice muffled from the dust bunnies that live under the bed…* NO!

Jyou *jumps up*: Bunnies?! Where?!

PM: You baka geek-boy, not those bunnies. *turns to the audience and smiles charmingly* Jyou dear has a fear of duckies and bunnies, ever since the duckies and bunnies from my webpage made it their short-term goal to each get a piece of him on their pitchforks.

Lance *jaw drops*: Duckies and bunnies with pitchforks?! Jeez, what's their long-term goal?!

Jyou *sullen*: Taking over the world and making all humans their slaves.

Lance: *thinks thoughtfully* I wonder if I can join them…

PM *groans* Anyhow, since Yue still refuses to come out from under the bed, we will continue this pointless conversation at the end of the story! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha…

*Jyou and Lance knock PM out and shove her body into a closet*

Jyou: Uh… sorry?

Lance: Don't be sorry. We were just doing a favor to humanity… So enjoy the fic… I guess…

Couplings are, as mentioned, Syaoran and Sakura, Touya and Yukito/Yue, Clow and Yue, and mentionings of one-sided Sakura and Tomoyo. Most of the story is told from Yue's POV, but there are sections in 3rd person. Also, info comes from a mix of both the anime and the manga… =0

Many thanks to Kei Kazama for correcting my lovely misuse of Japanese. :D

Pikachumaniac

****

Rated PG for language and yaoi ( to be technically correct, shounei-ai, so if you don't like, don't read!)

_I can't believe this is happening to me…_

It's easier to concentrate on keeping my composure than bringing myself to look at To-ya. With my luck, he'll probably have that evilly irresistible puppy-dog look that will make any of my remaining will crumble.

"Please?"

"_NO_."

Excuse me, but do I _look_ like the type of person… being… whatever… to do this?!

"The kaijuu has been so unhappy since…"

"NO!!"

"She's been crying every day! Is this anyway to treat your friend?!"

Oh. Great. _Guilt trip_. How low can you get?

"Besides, don't you like her?!"

He just won't give up, will he?

"I said no."

"She's your friend, isn't she? These are the kinds of things that friends do for each other!"

I simply do not believe that this is necessary to prove friendship.

"No," I shot him a hopefully exasperated look (it's possible that it could have been one of those looks that made him automatically know that he was winning, and I certainly don't want that!), still careful to avoid his own face, "Why don't you do it yourself?! She's _your_ sister."

"And she's _your _mistress. Besides, I'll probably end up killing the gaki. Even though they're not on speaking terms, I don't think the monster would like me to do that."

It took all my self-control not to roll my eyes. Help…

"Besides," To-ya continues, "You promised me that you would protect her."

I would have sweatdropped, but the moon-guardian is too dignified for that… although Ruby Moon might be an exception to that. However, I am _not_ that crazy pink-haired butterfly. Besides, that's just _low_. I am her guardian, not her baby-sitter. She is old enough to take care of herself, is she not? Matters of the heart are _not_ my priority. No. Zip. Nada.

"No."

I should have known that something was wrong when Touya asked Yukito if he could see me.

"Please… I really need you to be a…"

It's been a while since Clow's descendent and mistress broke up (for reasons that are still fuzzy to me), but I never expected to get caught up in this! I'm the moon guardian! Not a…

"Matchmaker…"

"NO!" I believe I'm screeching, but I don't care anymore.

N-O! NO! What is so hard to understand about that?!

"Don't make me beg!"

"You're already," I snap back. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! There is a certain line that separates the rational requests and simply 'are you out of your freaking mind?!' requests, and trust me, this is in the very, very, _very_ far end of insanity.

"Yue…" To-ya's voice is quiet as gentle fingers grasp my chin to tenderly turn my face towards him, "I just want her to be happy… even if it's with the gaki, even though he's taking her away from me… I still want her to be just as happy as I am with you and Yukito…"

He has that look.

Damn, I _hate_ that look! Turn it off dangit!

"To-ya…" the name escapes my rebellious lips in a pathetically plaintive tone, and I fight the urge to scream in frustration.

Of course, I might just settle for smacking him in the face with that lamp over there... just to get rid of that horrible smirk that is tugging at his lips.

He has the exact same look on his face that Clow had… that evil… evil… _evil_ look on his face that says "I won and both you and I know it."

I shake my head as best as possible, which is made more difficult since he's still grasping my chin. But if I open my mouth, I know I'm going to say it…

And then… that _person_… that… ugh! He pulls me closer until our lips are just touching, and then he kisses me.

I can feel any resolve to keep up my reputation as a guardian of the cards and _not_ Cupid reincarnated start to slip away as the sweet seconds pass by.

To… ya…

He eventually pulls away, and gives me a devishly innocent look. He's waiting, and I know it all too well.

"Uh… no."

He's still watching me, carefully showing no emotion on his face. No anger, no exasperation… nothing.

"No," I repeat firmly. So he's about to learn that bribes do not work against the moon guardian!

He's _still_ staring.

"No!" the desperate exclamation is high-pitched, which made me mentally slap my forehead and call myself every name under the sun and moon.

That slight smirk is showing up on his face again, although he's still watching intently.

Bastard!

"No, I won't."

I sound pathetically sulky, even to myself.

And. He. Still. Won't. Turn. Off. That. _LOOK!!!_

"To-ya…" I whine sadly, "No, I won't. Forget it." I cross my arms and try to glare back at him with my best imposing "you're not going to get me that way" look.

Which doesn't exactly work when both he _and _I know that I'm going to do it.

The seconds ticking by feel like hours… if it wasn't for the fact that I can sense the cards, I would be absolutely sure that the time card was having a hand in this…

"All right!"

Excuse me, was that my voice. _MY_ voice?! I feel like burying my face in my hands and crying helplessly. Or digging the deepest hole possible and hiding in there for the rest of my life…

I must look very wretched, which causes To-ya to softly caress the right side of my face. I refuse to look at him because it's my silent protest for him doing such an evil thing to me…

Or maybe I'm just sulking.

Sometimes, I'll never understand Sakura's 'onii-chan'… how is it possible for somebody with no more magical powers to be able to cast such a powerful spell?

Inside, I'm seething. In a couple minutes, I'll probably be seeing red.

No, wait, that isn't right.

I'm _already_ seeing red.

"Why me?" I finally demand, sounding rather Nancy Kerrigan-esque*, torn between melting into his caress and shooting him with an arrow.

And I'm not talking about cupid's arrows.

"Because…"

Yeah?

"I just felt like it," Touya finishes.

Excuse me while I find a blunt wall to hit my head against.

"Arigato," To-ya's voice is filled with gratitude and… triumph?

That does it.

The cold facts make me jerk my head up only to find that the huge smirk has taken over his face.

He is so dead.

I turn away so as to make him think I'm still sulking. Those ivory white strands of hair fall just over my eyes so he can't see them glow briefly, and a couple moments later, I hear a painful yelp.

It's like music to my ears.

Onii-chan is now unconscious, thanks to a very big 2,000 page encyclopedia.

That's odd.

I was trying to use the desk-lamp.

Oh well.

I fall back into Yukito's mind as white wings cocoon my body. For a brief moment, I see the world through Yukito's eyes and share the same mind, but blissfully, the moment quickly passes and I'm back in peaceful sleep.

* For those of you whom don't know, Nancy Kerrigan is the 1992 Olympic bronze medallist and 1994 Olympic silver medallist in lady's figure skating. However, the expression 'why me?' occurred when during the 1994 Nationals (a bit like the qualifying for the Olympics and World Championships), Kerrigan was hit on the knee with the type of club that policemen carry around by the ex-husband of one of her biggest American rivals. Her injury forced her to withdraw from the competition, although she was later granted a berth to the 1994 Olympics, unfortunately pushing out Michelle Kwan, who had finished second at Nationals (there were only 2 spots on the women's team). =D I guess you've all noticed I'm a huge skating fan, ne? 

~*~

Yukito blinked away the slight drowsiness that always accompanied the transition from Yue to himself. For a moment, he collected his bearings before he heard a soft moan.

The snow-bunny could only stare at his boyfriend, who had a huge bruise spreading rapidly on his forehead, the heavy encyclopedia right next to him.

It certainly didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what had just happened.

He sighed and carefully helped Touya sit up straight. The taller man groaned loudly and cracked an eye open to look, "Yu… ki?"

His usual huge, sunny smile flashed across his face, "I take it that it didn't go too well?"

"Iya. I got him to agree, at least."

"With a few bruises for your pains."

"Yeah," grimacing, Touya gently felt the bruise, "But it was easier than I had expected. I never thought that Yue would be so…"

Yukito could not stop himself as his other mind temporarily took over, his brown eyes gaining a faint bluish tint. The desk-lamp shook slightly, and both tensed, Touya intelligently not saying anymore.

Eventually it stopped shaking, but just as Touya was sighing with relief, the lamp suddenly seemed to leap up upon its own accord and slam into Touya's face again.

"Ow!" with the yelp of pain, he fell back to the bed. Apparently, Sakura's brother was going to be having two bruises adorning his face for the next few days, one on each side of his face.

_Why'd you do that?_ Yukito sighed to his inner self. As expected, he got no answer… but… he could swear that the usually composed moon-guardian humming.

~*~

"Yue-san!"

_NANDA?!?!_

Next thing I knew, Tomoyo was hugging me round the waist. It's lucky she wasn't looking at my face, which is probably about as red as a tomato. For once, the sable-haired girl is not holding her camera, a rare occurrence from my past experiences. She's squealing happily, and I cannot for the love of Clow understand what on earth she is squealing about, but I only have one question.

How did she know where I would be?

She notices my tension and thankfully lets go, although she's giving me this calculating look. I can just see the gears in her head turning! I do hope she's not planning to dress me up as she does Sakura.

"I want to help you get Sakura-chan and Li-kun back together!"

I sweatdropped.

And how did she know about that?

As if psychic, she quickly answered my not-spoken-out-loud question.

"Touya-san told me what you're doing! I think it's a great idea! Those two are meant for each other, and they're miserable without each other!"

Oh, this time, Touya's definitely not getting hit with an encyclopedia.

I wonder if mistress would understand if I 'accidentally' dropped the roof of her house on him…

Well, probably not, but I can dream, can't I?

"And I thought that you might need some _expertise_!" She stresses the word as she continues to explain happily, apparently not noticing that I was slowly backing away from her, "So I'm going to help you!"

"…"

I let her ramble for a bit longer, growing more desperate to escape at each word. I believe that by this point, I want to drop the roof on myself.

Finally, I feel my sanity reaching a breaking point, and I cut her off in her vivid description of what type of wedding dress she would be making for mistress when she was married to Clow's descendent (getting a little ahead of herself, isn't she?).

"Why… did Sakura and Syaoran break up?"

Like I said before, I was fuzzy on the details. And besides, Tomoyo is Sakura's best friend and she should know the details of their argument, right?

The question has the same effect of pressing the mute button on the TV, or offering Cerberus pudding to shut up. Tomoyo immediately ends her soliloquy on how pretty Sakura is going to be at her wedding.

There is a long pause, and I start to wonder if I should take the raven-haired girl's wrist to make sure she's still got a pulse. She's apparently breathing though.

"Hiiragizawa-kun."

~*~

The surprise in Yue's eyes was very obvious to Sakura's best friend, although he tried to hide it. Whether he was surprised that it was Eriol that had led to a messy break-up or that the English descendent was no longer in England but back in Tomoeda, she wasn't sure, but it was probably one of the two.

"Hai," she affirmed, "Li-kun saw her with Hiiragizawa-kun one too many times, and he blew up at her. Then she got so mad because she felt that he couldn't trust her, and it went downhill from there…"

Tomoyo sighed sadly as she remembered the story being told in loud outbursts from her Sakura-chan through tears. Some people might take advantage of the situation and try to show the distressed party that they would be better off without the offender and with themselves, but Daidouji Tomoyo was definitely not that type of person. She had said it before, after all…

"_I… I'd rather the person I like be happy than share my feelings. I want it to stay that way, always…"_

"… You're saying you don't want your loved one to like you?"

"Of course it would make me thrilled to be loved. However, I want my loved one to be happy, as happy as possible."

That was why she wanted to help. She knew all too well that Sakura was happy with Syaoran, and she was not going to allow anything to prevent that! Especially a silly argument with no basis whatsoever. Besides, Syaoran should know better than to have just blown up at her like that! After all, Eriol was still with Mizuki-sensei, and his angry accusations could not be justified. Of course, she understood. Who would want to see their loved one with somebody else?

_But she's happy, and that's all that matters to me,_ she chided herself.

"Eriol is back from England…"

"Hai. He came back a while ago, while Tsukishiro-san and Touya-san were at college," at the pale expression on his face, she quickly guessed what he was waiting for, "And Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun are back too."

Oh. Great. The terrible twosome.

~*~

So that is what this is all about… again, Clow's reincarnation is causing trouble. I sigh and blow a stray strand of hair out of my face, which, predictably, falls right back into my eyes. Although, I suppose, that would make sense.

It seems to go that the descendent of Clow may inherit his irrationality… 

A scowl overtakes my face at that annoying memory.

However, Tomoyo takes it as if I am scowling at her, and she murmurs, "I want Sakura-chan to be happy…"

Of course. Sakura… Sakura is like Yukito, as neither of them are ever complete without that beautiful sunny smile lighting up their face.

While I ponder this, Tomoyo suddenly brightens and begins to ramble again.

"Of course, I will help you then! And I'll video-tape it all too! It'll be another big hit, Sakura-chan and Li-kun getting back together with you to help them!"

Is it any wonder that I want to sink to my knees and yell, _Why?! Why?!_

"Ah, and my special outfits! Granted, I never did anything for anybody besides Sakura-chan and Kero-chan, but I'll think of something for you! Maybe bunnies like Tsukishiro-san! Or how about hearts! Since you're going to be their matchmaker! A matchmaker needs to wear hearts!"

That dreaded word again!

"Oh! I know! Hearts are good! Definitely hearts! Lots of hearts! Maybe red and pink with white lacy borders and… Yue-san?! Where are you going?!"

~*~

_Note one to self:_

Make Touya suffer greatly and painfully.

Note two to self:

Make Touya suffer very greatly and very painfully.

Note three to self:

Kill Touya so he suffers greatly and painfully.

Note four to self…

"Yue!"

Next thing I know, the not so stuffed-animal version of my technical brother lands right in front of me, causing me to nearly fall off the tree branch that I was already precariously sitting on. Either way, I have to struggle to look as composed as I usually am, quickly wiping away that look of surprise and replacing it with irritable annoyance and impatience.

Usually, when I gave them that look, they would wisely take off. Unfortunately, Cerberus was never intelligent enough to figure out that concept, and I believe he gets the equivalent of a sugar high every time he succeeds in getting me pissed off at him. Which happens pretty often, now that I think of it.

He's laughing hysterically, his sleek lion body shaking with laughter. I let him go for about ten nanoseconds before I shove him off the tree branch. He collects himself just before his body hits the rose bushes, spreading his wings and flying back with a greatly subdued attitude. I have to hide a smile of my own when I see the small thorns stuck to his tail, which he doesn't notice.

Cerberus growls at me, drawing his teeth back and glaring. It would have been pretty impressive if he had been more bite and less bark.

"So…" he tries to look at me with a casual look, "Going to play matchmaker, Yue?"

I glare back.

The elegant golden lion starts to laugh again, "Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! You got to admit, Yue, you'll do anything for onii-chan! I never thought… I'll see you as… cupid! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Although you've already got the arrows of loooooooooooooooooooove!"

I swear, I'm going to take one of my 'arrows of love' and shove it up his…

"What do you want," I growl. Of course, I will be mature and will not take the opportunity to pull his tail or shove him into the rose bushes again.

"You… cupid… hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

I am slightly less than amused than him. Of course, it's hard for anybody to be at the moment. He's laughing his head off, the tears of mirth falling down his face as he continues to take breathers from his hysterical laughing only to interject random comments about cupid.

Rolling my eyes, I try to block out the laughter.

I am calm.

I am calm.

I am going to _kill him_!!!!

No, wait, that will not be moon-guardianly of me. I will remain calm… I will remain relaxed and composed and I will _not_ shove an arrow into his…

"Oh, that was good. Oh yeah," Kero finally stops for a moment, only to burst out laughing again as soon as he sees my face.

I am really beginning to wish that I had just knocked myself out when Touya first brought up the matter. I would be in a lot less trouble if I had done myself that favor. Remind me to do that next time. Kill self before Touya can do so for you.

I sigh and continue my futile attempts to keep out Cerberus's laughter.

It's not working.

"Okay. Okay, I'm really done this time," Cerberus takes in a deep breath before he stretches casually, claws flexing dangerously close to my hair. I quickly move the silver strands away from his paws, which makes him sulk and myself smirk inwardly. That old prank isn't going to be working on me anymore! After all those hours of untangling those horrible snags when he felt like resting his claws in my hair!

"Yue, I heard from onii-chan what you were doing for Sakura."

Why, oh why, oh why, oh _why_ did To-ya have to tell _everybody_?!

Of course, I am much too composed to wail in frustration, so I continue to glare at him and say in the calmest manner possible, "Yes?"

"And I thought I might know something that might help you…"

That causes me to let a small amount of surprise slip into my eyes. Cerberus help? Is that word even in his vocabulary when it doesn't involve pudding?

Is it any wonder that I'm automatically suspicious?

"Yes?"

"Well… I was thinking about Sakura and the gaki…"

"_Yes_?" I repeat tensely. Something's up, I just know it.

"Annndddddddd," he stresses the word, "I was just remembering something."

I can feel the bottom of my stomach drop out. He isn't going to bring up the _incident_, is he?

By the cheesy grin on his face, I believe he is.

That evil…

Cerberus carefully rests one of his paws into some exposed white material, digging his claws in. I can just hear the material being ripped, which means that _I'm_ going to have to fix it, but does he care? Instead, he guffaws at my baleful expression and proceeds to dig his claws in deeper to prevent any escape.

"Remember that…"

"Don't. Say. It," I growl through clenched teeth.

He's grinning now, "Clow was so mad."

"It wasn't _my fault_!" my voice is shrill in protest.

"And then _you_ got mad because he was being, quote on quote in your own words, 'irrational'", my idiot technical brother continues, completely ignoring me.

"I had a right to be!"

"But… I was thinking that since you already had so much experience in dealing with these types of matters… after all, you went through it yourself…"

"You… you… baka sun-guardian!"

"So I suggested to onii-chan that he might persuade you to help Sakura and the gaki through their… let's say… misunderstanding," he's grinning charmingly, which means he must not be realizing that my expression is calling for his silver blood all over this tree branch. So this is all _his_ fault?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

"What, you didn't want to get your own paws dirty?" I spat out, ready to get up and find a convenient torch to set his tail aflame when he finally gets off my clothing only to lay his paws on my chest, pushing me back into the tree branch.

"You have to admit you're the perfect person to deal with it."

_"I am not somebody's relationship counselor!"_ I screech into his ear, causing him to wince. Serves him right.

"Yue, you haven't been home to see what it's been like for her," his voice is so serious that I temporarily relax and stop my struggles to push his heavy body off me. Must have been all the pudding, "She's so sad, always crying! Don't _you_ remember how you felt when Clow…"

"I do now." Thank you for that reminder, that absolutely unnecessary reminder for an event I was hoping to forever erase from memory without using the erase card.

"So you should relate!" he roars into my face, which results in a very smelly cloud being shoved into my face.

He really needs to brush his teeth.

"And, you should be able to help," he finishes calmly.

"We solved it on our own, I do not see why they cannot solve it by themselves too," I reply.

"Now that's just cruel."

"Is not."

"Is too!"

"I am not getting into this with _you_, Cerberus."

"Ha, so you admit it! You are being cruel!"

"You overfed, pudding-stuffed-animal…"

"Overbearing, arrogant, stoic snow-bunny…"

I'm already doing this, and I see absolutely no reason why I need to get into this any further. I snap my mouth shut and decide to do the correct thing and not answer, instead settling on sending him a murderous look.

"Humph. You'll thank me for this one day. Besides, you know how long it took you and Clow to make up after the _incident_."

"I don't see what that has _anything_ to do with it!" I'm very, very, very quickly losing every ounce of self-control.

"Still… I can't just forget what you looked like when he… he… bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! And now you're playing… playing cupid… mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" the fat sun-guardian starts to laugh hysterically again, in the process relaxing his grip slightly on my chest.

Consequently, a few minutes later, I'm flying from the tree branch to search for Clow's descendent or mistress, and maybe I would feel sorry for Cerberus but he brought it on himself anyway.

I mean, honestly, he should have opened up his wings _before_ he had impacted the thorns, not after.

His howls of pain and bloody murder reach me just slightly, but I pay little attention to it. But I had better get moving because it probably won't be good to be anywhere near him once he gets all the thorns out of his body.

~*~

Yue sighed as he gracefully maneuvered himself through the gaps between the close-knit trees. It had just been his luck to end up flying into a forest, hadn't it?!

A loud curse as his long hair caught on a branch.

What was next?! Little green men from Mars who needed a human… um… kinda… specimen to take back to their home planet? Flying pigs reciting Shakespeare? Cows dancing to the macarena? Or…

"HELLO YUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" a certain pink-haired butterfly-wing moon-guardian being suddenly fell out of the tree and stuck its face right into his.

"Ack!" startled by the sudden appearance of his psychotic half-brother… sister… being… it… thing… whatever…, Yue lost all control over where he was going and his head slammed painfully into the tree trunk in front of him. Then his unconscious body plummeted to the forest floor, although, quite miraculously, he was quite unhurt except for the fact that he was unconscious… which isn't _that_ bad, is it?!

"Oh my god, I killed Yue!" Ruby shrieked in its best impression of South Park (a show the genderless had never watched) as the butterfly-winged guardian fluttered down towards him.

"You idiot," Spinel grumbled as he landed next to the very much unconscious moon-guardian, "He's not _dead."_ He prodded the body… "He's just unconscious, thanks to a certain flighty butterfly."

"Humph," Ruby snorted, "It wasn't my fault."

Spinel Sun just got a deep growl in his throat as he nudged Yue's body into a sitting position (This is becoming a common pattern, ne?), back propped up against a tree trunk.

"Anyhow, Suppy, I know just how to wake him up!" the psychotic moon-guardian shrilled loudly, nearly causing Spinel to scream himself from her high-pitched voice.

(Two miles away in a certain residence where a certain gaki lived, the glass on a certain picture frame which had a certain picture of him with a certain girlfriend he had been staring intently at broke. So did basically every other glass item in the two-mile radius.)

"No."

"But Suppy…" Ruby pouted, sticking out her lower lip, "Don't you _want_ him to wake up?"

"I don't trust your plans."

"Okay, fine! Just let him stay unconscious! Just let us go back to Eriol only to tell him that we…"

"_We_?!"

"WE knocked out Yue and just left him on the cold forest floor because of a CERTAIN SUGAR-ALLERGIC PANTHER wouldn't let me wake him up."

"I still don't understand this 'we' business."

"Oh, forget it!" Ruby ignored Spinel as he dove for cover, its gloved hands reaching for Yue's face. The unconscious moon-guardian didn't stir once as Ruby straightened his head, brushing away some of the strands that fell in his face (they too, immediately fell back because heck, that's what _bangs_ are!!!).

Spinel Sun shivered involuntarily at the look on her face.

It was a look that one might have associated with the one that Cerberus got whenever he was within range of pudding.

As Ruby brought its face closer to the other moon-guardian, it suddenly struck the sun-guardian what she was going to do. He quickly leapt up, attempting to stop such a horrible fate from occurring, but he wasn't anywhere close enough to help him.

He could only watch in horror as Ruby Moon licked its lips before closing all distance between the two faces and then proceeding to kiss the very, very, very, _very_ poor moon-guardian on the lips.

Then he quickly hid behind a convenient tree (not that it was much of a big deal, there were trees all over the place) to await the chaos that was soon to occur.

PM *still pleading* Please Yue! Please come out from under the bed?! It's intermission! No more torture for now! Please, please, please, please, please, please!!!!

Yue: NO!

PM *still begging*

Jyou: Dang this is pathetic.

PM *shoots them a glare* YOU'RE NOT HELPING!

Lance: *shocked* We're supposed to?!

Jyou: This isn't in our contracts!

PM *rolls eyes* Never fear, readers! I will get Yue out from under the bed by the end of this story if I have to threaten to chop off his hair!!!!

Jyou: How are you supposed to do that if his hair is under the bed and you can't reach?

PM: SHUT UP!!!!

This was originally going to be a one-shot, but it's already about 7 pages, so I thought I might as well just post this up as the first part. Where this story is going, I have no ideaaaaaa whatsoever. I'll probably be wrapping it up in the next part or may end up getting to a third part, but that will probably be the max. I don't know when the next chapter is coming out because I'm getting pretty busy with a week of tests coming up, so I'm hoping I can get the next part up before Christmas, or it'll be in January cause we're going on a trip.

I'm sure a majority of this story doesn't make any sense. I guess I was just happy to write this story because I've been suffering from writer's block from the past six months or so, and this is the first sign that I'm somewhat getting over it.

Anyhow, just as a precautionary warning in case you don't see the rest of this story up by January, I'm still going through writer's block, so I might not be able to write anything for a while. I have about a page written of the next part, but that doesn't help take away from the fact that I don't know where this story is going. *shakes head* Why is it that I never know where I'm going in humor stories until I get there?!

Pikachumaniac


	2. In Which A Great Deal of Fluff Ensues

Disclaimer: This show/manga/whatever you wanna call it definitely doesn't belong to me! Jyou belongs to Digimon, so he's not mine either, and Lance (aka bucket-head) belongs to X-Men: Evolution, so he's also not mine. *pouts* How come all the cute guys don't belong to me?

Matchmaker, Matchmaker

Lance: PM's still trying to convince Yue to come out from under the bed.

Jyou: Well, threatening to cut off his hair isn't going to win points with anybody.

Lance: Besides, didn't she already cut off his wings.

PM *glaring*: That was a STORY!

Jyou and Lance: Same diff!

Yue *bellowing*: I _demand_ to know why you keep wanting to cut off my limbs!

PM: For crying out loud, your hair is _not_ a limb!!!

Yue *just cuddles in under the bed further*

*Lance and Jyou laugh hysterically*

PM *screeching*: AREN'T YOU GOING TO HELP?!

Jyou: Um… no?

PM *drags both of them off and throws them into a bottomless pit* Anyhow, now that _that's_ over with, this chapter isn't really humor, but more fluff. There's some humor at the beginning and end, but the majority is fluff. *apologetic smile* Sorry, but I couldn't find any other way of writing this!! Also, many thanks to Mateem, who read this over for me and gave me the thumb-ups. :) Thank you so much!

****

Rated PG for language and such

"You're so irrational, Clow Read!" I yelled angrily at the top of my lungs, ignoring the rational part of my brain which reminds me that by stamping my foot and sulking, I'm acting more like a willful child than a responsible, mature guardian. Which I am, of course!

"It was only one question…" Cerberus muttered.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!!" Clow and I bellow, causing Kero to hide behind a tree.

I turn back to glare at Clow, who glares back. The wind blows my bangs, causing it to go into complete disarray.

"It isn't that irrational, Yue."

"IYA! Don't you _trust_ me?!"

"Hai, hai…" Clow smiles kindly, making me feel guilty, as if it's my fault for blowing up at him because of his ridiculous question. The nosy sun-guardian guffaws and shoots me an incredibly annoying smirk.

Before I can blast the grin off Cerberus's stupid face, I'm glaring not at random nothingness, but Clow's kind yet at the same time equally annoying smile. Even when I'm this angry at him (and this is what I hate about his smile), his smile can make that ice around my heart melt as if he is the sun itself.

I don't move as he takes my face in his hands, and I inhale his scent. It's been so long since the last time, but I can never forget it… musty old books whose pages have been turned carefully and lovingly over the many centuries of their existence. So different from…

To-ya…

As Clow brushes those stubborn white bangs off my face, guilt starts to pang again. Touya…

After everything he's done for me, I'm still pining for Clow…

My thoughts are cut off and I practically choke when Clow presses his lips roughly against mine. Alarm bells are ringing. This isn't right, none of this is right. This situation… I remember it so clearly, and it didn't happen this way! These feelings… my love for Clow will always be with me, but now there's To-ya…

It wasn't very surprising as the entire scene faded away, except for Clow. A dream. This is all just a dream…

Then he too, began to change. Those violet-blue eyes gained an odd pinkish tint, black hair lengthened and too changed color.

I blinked, and now a very different scene was before me.

Ruby Moon… that psychotic, crazy, disgrace-to-all-moon-guardians, pink-haired butterfly… was… kissing… ME!

~*~

Yue's beautifully curved lips twisted and opened in a half-strangled scream as he stared into Ruby's eyes.

Suppy whimpered.

Ruby backed off smirking, which allowed Yue to breathe in deeply, "WHAT THE *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP?!?!?!*"

= Author's note: Due to technical and moral difficulties, that word has been cut out in order to prevent traumatizing of little kids and to give me time to call Kurt over to bring a soap bar in order to wash out the moon-angel's mouth. Thank you. =

"I want to go home…" the sun-guardian whispered as Yue advanced on the pink-haired butterfly, hands outstretched and looking ready to blast it into next Tuesday.

"Ruby…" he hissed angrily.

"Yes?" was the innocent reply as it batted its eyelashes. For what reason, he could not phantom, but he did not care. Somebody was going to die tonight, and that somebody stood in front of him.

"Why. Are. You. _Here_."

"I missed you!"

"Oh by the…" Yue was cut off when Ruby threw itself on him, glomping him as he did a new dance step that we will call, 'getting a certain psychotic butterfly off before I throw myself off a cliff and hopefully use it to cushion my landing'.

"Eriol asked us to help," Suppy supplied softly, jumping into the tree to avoid getting pulled into the dance.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" Yue bellowed.

"We know that! But we haven't seen you for so long that we just wanted to hang out with you for a while!" Ruby chirped.

"I need that as much as I need a hole in my head…" the moon-angel hissed under his breath as he wondered exactly how mad Clow's reincarnation would be if he happened to slam Ruby into a conveniently located tree, by no fault of his of course.

"Come on, Yue," Ruby fixed the angel with wide-eyed, innocent puppy-eyes, "Eriol thought you would be the perfect person to help! That's why he suggested it to Tomoyo!"

"WHAT?!" Yue glared at the butterfly-winged-freak-of-nature-moon-guardian clinging to his back, "He did WHAT?!"

"Eriol told Tomoyo you would be best to help Sakura and Syaoran to get back together…" Spinel supplied from his hiding spot at the top of the tree.

_Obviously because he has a death wish, that…_

"After all, as Yukito, you are very close to Sakura-chan," Ruby looked at him with a knowing look, sounding disturbingly intelligent to Yue, "and of course, the incident between you and Clow…"

Yue resisted the urge to fling Ruby into the tree Spinel Sun was hiding in (or at the very least off the nearest cliff) by grabbing its wrist and swinging it off and in front of him in order to glare furiously at his fellow moon-guardian, "Do NOT go into that, Ruby Moon."

It grinned inanely, "Why not?! It's so funny!"

"Ruby, is it really a good idea to taunt him?" Suppy questioned intelligently in his soft voice, "Perhaps you should leave him alone."

"That's not much fun," Ruby pouted before turning back to Yue, "How is it that you and Clow would get into such a fight?"

The angel's amethyst-blue eyes flashed angrily. Unfortunately, Ruby either did not get or would not get the message.

"Eriol only told us that you wouldn't talk to him for over a month! Because he had said something that made you so mad… just like Syaoran and Sakura-chan," the genderless continued, "Well, you definitely hadn't lost your amazing quality of being so stubborn."

"Leave him alone, Ruby," Suppy snapped.

The look on its face said quite simply that it wasn't ready to take his advice.

"He asked if you were _cheating_ on him, and it made you go ballistic. Why would he think that, Yue? Unless…" Ruby brought a finger up to the pink lips, looking thoughtful, "You were?"

Spinel could see that if this incessant prattle continued, Ruby was going to be on a one-way trip to its namesake. Knowing what a short temper Yue had, it was a wonder that he hadn't already snapped and Ruby was still standing… in one piece…

"Ruby Moon…" was the soft growl.

"One of his friends? A mage of great power? Was it a man or a woman?"

"Ruby, stop this," the sun-guardian tried to end the taunts.

Yue looked ready to murder, "Even if I wanted to speak to anybody about that time, it would _not_ be you."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not nice to pry into somebody's past."

Ruby opened its mouth to protest, but shut it when the realization quickly sunk in that it had not been Yue who had spoken, or even Suppy.

Standing there was Kinomoto Sakura.

~*~

"Sakura!" we all exclaimed at the same time. She looked as sweet and innocent as ever, except for the fact that her green eyes were puffy and red, as if she had been crying a lot.

Cerberus often told me that my face was puffy a lot after our argument. Not one of our best moments.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard your voice, Yue-san," Sakura replied quietly.

I meant here as in the forest.

"I think Mr. Eloquence here meant what you were doing in this forest," Ruby supplied perkily, earning a glare from Spinel Sun and myself. Sakura looked pained at the question.

"I… um… needed some time to think…" her voice got more quiet with each word.

"Be quiet, Ruby!" I heard the butterfly-winged black panther hiss. Surprisingly enough, Ruby actually looked shamed, although it might have been because of the sad look on Sakura's face. The sad look definitely did not belong on her face, replacing the sunny smile that always brightened the room… or forest, in this case.

"Daijoubu desu ka?"

"Dai… daijou… bu," Sakura tried to smile reassuredly at me, but the smile didn't fool any of us.

_It was just a question Yue!_

_Why don't you trust me?!_

Silence…

He didn't trust me then, and that's why I was so mad. And then I was so miserable because I thought it was my fault… is this what Sakura is going through?

That's probably what Eriol saw and remembered. No matter how much I want to kill Clow's reincarnation for telling Tomoyo and this psycho moon-guardian, he was right.

Unfortunately.

I open my mouth to speak, then quickly shut it. If I want to talk deep thoughts or whatever Cerberus would sarcastically call it, I certainly do not want to do it when Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun are watching my every move.

Perhaps it will be best to speed up the month it had taken for Clow and I to make up. Reaching up, I almost casually grab Spinel Sun's tail, pulling him out of the tree and quickly stepping out of the way as he lands with a heavy 'oomph!'.

"Go find Clow's descendent," was the whispered order.

Ruby blinked, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Spinel rolled his eyes, grabbed Ruby by one of the bright red ribbons, and literally and forcibly dragged it off.

Sakura stared blankly.

"Na… nani Yue-san?"

"Touya told me about your misunderstanding with Clow's descendent," I finally supplied.

"Oh," Sakura squeaked nervously.

"You are very unhappy, aren't you?"

"Why would I be unhappy?"

The question comes out bitter and dripping with sarcasm.

This is one of the few times I've heard Sakura sound like this.

An uncomfortable silence.

"Go… gomen," she whispered.

Another pause.

"Yue-san…" the cardmistress looked at me hesitantly, "Why do you want to help me? Is it because onii-chan is making you? Because you don't have to, if you don't want to. I mean, you shouldn't have to deal with my problems along with all of yours and Yukito-san's. It's all right, really…"

I just watched her silently as she fumbled through the words.

"You said it yourself, didn't you? If you want to be my friend, I must repay the favor, and friends help each other."

God, did I just say that?

Sakura looks very much shocked as she stares at me as if she had never seen me before.

"Yue-san…" she looks about ready to break down crying again. A part of me was flustered, trying to find some way to maintain some control. I finally bent down in front of her, and the first words that came to mind slipped out of my lips.

"It hurts right now, but it will get better."

She looked up at me.

"It doesn't feel like it though," she stated softly.

We both just watched each other as the words sunk in.

What on earth has happened to her? Being this distant, pessimistic, and cold is the exact opposite of the Sakura I've come to respect and call my mistress and friend.

My lips curl into an ironic smile.

She sounds like me.

"It will," I say firmly.

She gives me the same dumbfounded look she had before.

Then she really does start crying. I swear, this is my 'gift'. I can make her cry in about ten seconds flat.

And Yukito can make her smile again.

The thought reluctantly slips into my mind. Maybe I should let Yukito take over… he'll know better than I about what to do.

A hand grips my wrist tightly, and I look at Sakura, her green eyes brimmed with tears that simply do not suit her. Gently, I bend down and reach out to brush those tears away, just as I had done when she had learned about Touya and my state of condition when she did not have enough magic to support my existence. She has grown since then, both physically and mentally, but she has not lost the innocence that drew us all to her. Straightening, I find her staring at me at what looks like utter shock, just as she had before.

Am I really that cold?

"Do not worry," I whisper. 

Then, as we stare dumbly at each other, she wraps her arms around my waist in a tight hug, causing me to stiffen straight.

"Arigatou, Yue-san," she whispered through tears, "Arigatou."

Awkwardly… perhaps somewhat reluctantly, I tentatively extend a hand out to stroke the chestnut-brown hair, causing a faint smile on my lips. Clow used to do that, especially after Cerberus and I had gotten into a fight (which happened quite often) or we accidentally set the kitchen ablaze (a wonder that he still let us near it). Or simply when he thought I was depressed, and then some. Cerberus often commented nastily that it was like petting a puppy dog… no need to wonder exactly_ whom_ puppy dog was referring to… but it always managed to calm my nerves.

Sakura is still crying and mumbling into my robes, getting them very wet and sticky, I suppose, but it doesn't matter that much. I must help her not because it is my duty as she is my mistress, but because she is my friend. Perhaps it came out colder than I had meant for it before, but when she cries like this, it hurts me so much to see it. I doubt that her emotional pains should be carried on to her guardians (especially since Cerberus never seems to notice until it's stuck in front of his pudding filled face), but I can feel my own heart wrench while she cries.

If I hadn't gone through the same thing with Clow Read, would I still be feeling this way?

~*~

The chestnut-haired girl finally pulled away from her guardian, looking rather sheepish at her behavior. Okay, so she had gotten a bit emotional since her argument with Syaoran, but she had never lost it like this. But there was something about Yue-san that had made her go off like that… maybe it was because that of everybody, he seemed to understand?

Although she had no idea why.

"Arigatou," she whispered again, looking into the stern amethyst-blue eyes. They always seemed to hide something, although she wasn't sure what, but she never wanted to pry.

"Daijoubu?"

"Daijoubu," she affirmed with her stunning smile. Something was calling to her, urging her. She could feel a blush creeping up her cheeks at the ever-persistent question.

Of all people, why did Yue suddenly choose to help her? It wasn't that her usually callous moon-guardian was necessarily somebody who tried to avoid her or didn't _want_ to help her, but he never seemed to be the kind that would coach her through her jumbled-up emotions. Yue was usually helping her understand the magical principles of her own powers, the cards, the guardians, and the magic in the world around them, but never with matters of the heart.

It was all very mind-boggling for the young card mistress.

_Why?_

The question slipped from her lips without her acknowledgement, or even knowledge of. One second she was looking at stoic eyes, the next they looked somewhat edgy and disturbed.

"Hoe!" she exclaimed, "I didn't mean that!"

Yue didn't seem to acknowledge the statement, looking at her with an expression between confusion and perhaps even sadness.

"Gomenasai," Sakura quickly apologized, "You don't have to tell me. I shouldn't have asked that!"

"Do you really wish to know?"

The question completely threw her off, soft and filled with sadness.

"Hoe?" she stared into her guardian's stunning cat-eyes.

"Do you want to know?"

"Only…" the green eyes were serious and earnest, "Only if you want to tell me. Not because I'm the card mistress, but because you want to tell me as a friend. You don't have to tell me anything that you don't want to tell me."

As she spoke, the angel's expression never seemed to change.

At first, she thought he was going to transform to Yukito or spread those giant white wings of his and fly off. She wouldn't have been surprised, and she would probably deserve to be choking on dust if he had done so. But there was a bit of thoughtfulness in his eyes that clearly showed that he was actually considering her words.

After what seemed like a century, he looked at her, almost shyly. This surprised her, as she had never looked at her seemingly apathetic guardian as… well, _shy_.

"I suppose Cerberus already told you about my relationship with Clow?"

The question caught her rather off guard. She stared at him for a minute before nodding slowly.

Yue sighed slowly.

Did he really want to do this?

But alas (or really good for us), his rebellious lips moved without his consent, "For a while after figured out this… attraction, Clow was rather… err… protective."

"Like Syaoran," Sakura mumbled. Yue nodded simply.

"Like Clow's descendent," he paused before stating dryly, "It appears that he has somehow inherited Clow's over-protectiveness and ability to quickly jump-to-conclusions."

Sakura snorted, trying not to giggle at the sardonic statement, but she honestly couldn't argue with it.

"Er… there was a lady, a companion of Clow's, but not a real friend. It wasn't that they disliked each other, but they had two entirely separate lives. She cared little for developing her magical skills, preferring to simply use her knowledge to help around the house… was married and had a son and daughter. For some reason," Yue's voice dripped with acid, "He thought I was falling for her."

"Hoe?" Sakura stared. Yue was looking rather ill.

"I'm not entirely sure why… we did spend a lot time together, but that was mainly so she could help me control my magic… she specialized in ice attacks. Clow was still creating more Clow cards… and… Cerberus somehow blew it completely out of proportion."

"But wasn't she married?"

"Isn't Clow's reincarnation in love with the moon-magic wielder?"

"Oh."

Yue nodded, "Hai."

"So I guess Clow-san accused you of cheating on him too," Sakura stated glumly.

No answer, not that one was needed (however, it should be noted that Yue did not completely understand what Sakura meant by 'cheating').

No time to wonder about it because Sakura was smiling at him again, "Arigatou, Yue-san. For trusting me."

He nodded elegantly in response.

"Yue-san…" the emerald-eyed girl started, "You and Clow-san eventually made up, right?"

Yue stared into her green eyes, radiating happiness. But for what? That he trusted her? That she might still have a chance with Clow's descendent? That the story was so hysterically ridiculous that she had to smile at it?

That he and Clow made up?

Was she happy for _him_?

"Hai," was the soft answer.

Sakura fidgeted.

"Do you think Syaoran-kun and I will make up too?"

"Hai," two voices said at the same time. A small pause as that information sunk in, and they both whipped around (well, Sakura did, but Yue took his pretty time) to see Li Syaoran standing there.

"Syaoran-kun!"

PM *sweatdrop* I give up. I can't write anymore.

Jyou: I agree.

PM *stiffens* YOU weren't supposed to agree, you weirdo!

Jyou: First you want me to agree, then you don't want to agree! MAKE UP YOUR MIND WOMAN!

PM: *bows repeatedly* Gomen everybody, but this writer's block has really gotten me. I have approximately one paragraph after this, but I don't think it's going to be finished for quite a while. I'm sooooooo sorry! I thought I had gotten over my writer's block and would have finished the story in another week… but this measly section has taken me over a month! *bangs head on wall* I'm very sorry. And this part is so… sappy and mushy. *shivers* I was originally going to finish the whole caboodle with this chapter and then make an epilogue, but it does not appear to be happening. I'm really sorry… X_x I'll try to be more prompt with the next chapter, promise. But I might need another month. *grimace* I just got a C in algebra, and my parents aren't too happy, to say the least. Plus school is starting to pick up again… unfortunately for me.

Lance: Are you done yet?

PM: No. Yue hasn't said anything yet.

Jyou: I don't think he will.

PM: I'm not ending until he says something!

*five hours later*

PM: SAY SOMETHING!

*SILENCE*

PM *grumbling*: Poohy… I'll just have to end this story because a CERTAIN stubborn-ass moon-angel won't SAY good-bye to the poor, dedicated readers…

Yue: *coughs*

PM: Okay, that's a wrap!

Yue: WHA?!

PM: I count those little asterisk things as speaking.

Yue: You are thoroughly tempting me to come out just to whack you on the head.

PM *dreamy*: As long as I can glomp you…

Yue: *TWITCH*

Pikachumaniac

Jyou *mumbling* I think your author notes were longer than the fic.

PM: I hate to admit it, but I think you're right… and they're not over yet! *Faint* What I have to say is that in the next two parts of this fic, I'm taking requests for anything you might want to see in the fic. As long as it's not too over-the-top (like little green men from Mars kidnapping Yue because they need a human… kinda… specimen), I'll try to incorporate it in. :)


	3. In Which Insanity Ensues

Disclaimer: This show/manga/whatever you wanna call it definitely doesn't belong to me! Jyou and Koushiro belong to Digimon, so they're not mine either, Lance (aka bucket-head) belongs to X-Men: Evolution, so he's also not mine, and Yami Yuugi isn't mine either (dangit!). *pouts* How come all the cute guys don't belong to me?

Matchmaker, Matchmaker

PM: Hmm, it appears that I am still alive… *beams* I'm actually really happy! I got a 164 out of 160 on my Environmental Science quarter final! *dances* Okay, so I'm easily amused, but considering I was so close to getting an A last semester (I had an 89.2% Grr…), I have reason to celebrate! I would also like to thank all the reviewers! Thanks! Notes for you all at the end of this fic… whenever that comes… BTW, we're introducing two members to the tag team!

Koushiro: *face falls* I thought you were going to spare me!

PM: Maybe after I finish that fic… hey, where's Yami?

Jyou: He's still mad at you for dressing him up like Glinda the good witch…

PM: It was a joke! Jeez! I need him to get Yue out from under the bed!

Lance *looking unfazed*: Oh, he's not there anymore…

PM: Oh yeah, I forgot. The house flooded. So unless the pristine moon-guardian wants to get his clothes all icky from the sewage, he had to fly away! And since my NEW bed has drawers under it and no room for moon-guardians, then… hey, where is he?! (This is true, by the way… I don't get to sleep in my own room for maybe three more months! And we have to spend 5 weeks with no hot water! *bawls* _And_ I need new wallpaper and carpeting! *thinks* I wonder if there's any wallpaper with Yue or Yami…)

Jyou: What does it matter? You got him out from under the bed, didn't you?

PM: Well, technically _I_ didn't, but we'll get into that later! As you read this next chapter, I must continue my search for the missing Yue and Yami Yuugi! This can only be a case for Pikachumaniac Holmes! *light flashes and shows PM with a cheesy smile wearing Sherlock Holmes get-up*

Koushiro *turns away rubbing his forehead*: My god…

Jyou: We don't know her, right?

Lance: Very right.

****

Rated PG for language and so on and so forth (because I'm a censor! Bwahahahahahahahahaha! *gets knocked out*)

~ In which Insanity Ensues ~

As I turn to face Syaoran… the cause of my torment… a million biting remarks come to my mind. Unfortunately, I do not say any of them, as that would probably offend Sakura. She is looking at him with wide eyes, but at least the tears are gone and her mouth is opening and closing somewhat akin to a goldfish. I continue to watch passively… considering my luck tonight, Clow's descendent will now accuse Sakura of cheating on him with me… I would roll my eyes, but that is not in my nature. Still, considering Clow's erratic behaviour (among other things) and extraordinary deafness… I happen to know this for a fact, I would not be surprised.

Still, it will not prevent me from giving him a one-way ticket to the moon.

Okay, so I'm having a rotten day. First there was that damned annoying manipulation from Touya. He will die in his sleep tonight. Tomoyo and her ridiculous fashion advice (face it, she does _not_ have any), as well as being a hell-bringer of news. I had been hoping that with the moon-mistress, Clow's reincarnation would not be _gracing_ us with his presence… and not to mention his guardians. Then there was Cerberus, who needs to have his feathers plucked (I, very dignified of course, volunteer for that duty), Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon… I grit my teeth at the genderless's name… I do believe I will be performing a favour to the world if I cease its existence…

"Syaoran-kun!"

I try to remain calm and fight down the extreme urge I have to literally throw her into Syaoran's arms, tell them to kiss and make up, and fly away to exact my revenge… I mean, profound duty to make certain people and guardian's lives utmostly miserable. Somebody must do it.

Syaoran looks at Sakura, then at me, then back at Sakura, before speaking in a very monotone voice:

"Are you two getting together?"

Sakura sweatdrops and I hear a loud bark of laughter. I turn, fire in my eyes as I glare furiously at Clow's reincarnation, who is doubled over laughing. This leaves me in a predicament.

Who to kill first and how to do it?

"Eriol-kun," Sakura brightens as his psychotic guardians also appear, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to see how the two of you were getting along. It's mainly my fault that you and Syaoran got into a fight in the first place," He explains, the smile on his face showing absolutely no remorse.

"Were you sorry that you passed down your exasperating genes?" I snap peevishly, causing him to smile at me.

"Still touchy about that incident?"

I hear Ruby snickering in the background. Even Sakura, who's still hugging onto me as if I was a life saver (And I'm not talking about the candy… although Yue is very sweet too… *PM giggles*), and Syaoran are smiling.

"You started it."

"I did not."

"Did too."

"Did not," he insists.

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Yue, where were you? Yue, why are you spending so much time with Michelle-sensei?" I mimic… and from the look on his face, he's finally starting to remember, "Yue, are you cheating on me with a married woman who has two kids?"

"I never said that!"

"Well, I must admit I didn't get the exact wording right…"

"It was another lifetime ago!"

"And then," I continue, "You subtlety hint to Tomoyo to hint to Cerberus to hint to To-ya that _I_ would be an ideal choice for a matchmaker! Even when you're dead, Clow, you're still as exasperating as ever!"

"Are we interrupting a lover's feud?" an innocent voice asked, and we all turn to glare at two ghosts.

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sakura screamed, "Okaasan?!"

Nadeshiko Kinomoto smiled down lovingly at her daughter, her smile warm and gentle, "Your magical powers have been getting stronger, Sakura."

"And as for you, Eriol-kun," the other ghost turned to address Clow's reincarnation, an evil glint in her violet eyes, "Your exact wording was 'Yue, are you cheating on me with a married woman who has a son and daughter?'. And don't try to argue! I remember!"

"Michelle," Eriol glared, "You always were too nosy."

"As nosy as you were crazy, Clow-kun."

"What is this, a reunion?" Ruby muttered before clinging onto my arm, nearly cutting off my blood circulation in the process, "Did you miss me?"

"Did the world stop turning?" I growl back.

"I left the peace of the afterworld for this?" Michelle-sensei grumbled. Apparently, she hasn't changed at all…

"Wah," Ruby pouted, "So mean!"

"Why are you all here?" Sakura asked, looking at her mother, "Okaasan?"

A translucent hand brushed the chestnut colored bangs off her face, "I wanted to see how you were."

"I'm fine now," Sakura smiled. I angrily try to shake off Ruby, who is happily sighing into my ear.

"As for you," Michelle-sensei turns to Syaoran, "I had hoped that Clow wouldn't have passed down his psycho genes…"

"I resent that remark," Eriol glowed, "I was, am, and always will be perfectly sane."

"Which is why you thought Yue and I got together?"

"Do you have to keep bringing that up?!"

"I'm a nosy dead person. Of course I do."

"This is just too kawaii!" Ruby shrieked, still connected to my arm, "Too bad Touya-kun wasn't here to see it!"

I literally feel my heart stop. Oh god, if he were here… first of all, I would kill him. Then I would probably kiss him, make up, and then kill him again.

"If you two have stopped arguing?" Nadeshiko frowns at Eriol and Michelle-sensei, who end their bickering to look up at her, "This is not the time and place for you two to argue!"

She turned to Sakura, "Daijoubu?"

Sakura smiled, contrasting with her mother's as gentleness gave way to a brilliant glow, "Un! Yue-san was here for me."

"Yue?" Nadeshiko blinked to look at me. Despite the kindness in her eyes, I feel like shrinking away.

"Sweet as ever, if I can say so myself," Michelle-sensei winks, fingering her silver butterfly staff, "Your daughter is in good hands, Nadeshiko-kun." She looks at Syaoran, who looks like he wants to dig a hole and crawl within for the next few centuries or so.

"Both of them."

The laugh is soft and sweet, leaving a pleasantly warm feeling in the air.

"I don't doubt it, Michelle."

"Sakura…"

Attention temporarily drawn away from Clow's descendent; he has managed to come within arm length's distance from Sakura. She loosens her grip (in the process prompting Ruby Moon to _tighten_ its grip as I resist the urge to slam the psychotic butterfly into a _tree_).

"It's okay, Syaoran-kun."

"No it isn't!" the Li sorcerer replies, "I shouldn't have accused you. You've earned my trust more than enough, and I was foolish to forget that."

"You were just being protective," Sakura gently frees herself from my grip, flashing me one of her sunny smiles. In a way, it's like letting a part of yourself go as she takes Syaoran's hand.

"KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Ruby screams, finally letting go of me to grab the two of them, hugging (or should I say squishing?!) them together, "You two are so _cute!!!_"

Sakura blushes, hiding her reddening face in Syaoran's shoulder. Syaoran looks frustrated, as if ready to use one of his Chinese charms to blast the moon-guardian into another dimension. Frankly, I can't blame him.

Meanwhile, Spinel is trying to drag Ruby off Sakura and Syaoran, who are now turning a particular shade of blue. Nadeshiko is speaking to Eriol, both of whom are sweatdropping as Eriol finally realizes that creating Ruby Moon was a mistake beyond all mistakes.

I quickly slip away, not at ease with so many people (even if two of them are ghosts), preferring to watch from the sideline. Sighing as I watch Sakura (despite the lack of oxygen, she still looks so happy), I prepare to make the change to Yukito, who I am sure would be more comfortable in my place.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I sigh and turn to face Michelle-sensei, noticing with some amusement that she's a bit see-through, "Ohayou Michelle-sensei."

"Hello to you too, Yue," she sits on a tree stump, learning on her staff, "I suppose this lesson was a bit more painful than most of my other ones…"

"Nanda?"

She points at her forehead. I gently and hesitantly touch my own, discovering a painful bruise from where I had previously smacked into the tree.

I can't help but chuckle grimly.

"I forgot about that."

"Well, it has been a long day," she agrees, "Other than that, how do you feel?"

"Annoyed mainly," is the unhesitant response. She rolls her eyes, looking faintly aggravated, "Anything else?"

Blinking, I think for a moment longer.

"Relieved, mainly. Relieved that they've gotten back together, I guess."

"And maybe relieved that you've put Clow's memory to rest?"

I shoot her a dirty look, which she returns with an innocent look that is completely destroyed by the evil smile on her face, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't be so naïve, Yue," she replies gently, "You've been torn. Is loving the reincarnation's son betraying Clow's memory? I do believe this incident was perfect in forcing _you_ to resolve your own differences. Clow, considering how irritating and vexatious that man could get, loved you very much. That was why he was so protective, just as Syaoran is with Sakura. But Clow is dead. I see him on my vacation days in the afterworld when I'm not taking care of my family. Eriol and Fujitaka are _not _Clow."

"I know that," I snap peevishly.

"I know you know," Michelle-sensei looks at me, "But you were never completely able to let go."

She brushes a hand against my face, pushing away my bangs, "Touya loves you very much too. And we both know you love him very much too. But you haven't been able to show it as well as I know you can. That is why I suggested Eriol-kun that you help resolve the differences between Sakura and Syaoran."

"You… Eriol… _what?!_" I jump up, glaring. She makes a funny noise, somewhat akin to laughter, before she bursts out laughing.

"Yue, that look on your face is classic!" Michelle-sensei giggles, "Oh god… Maybe I didn't do it to teach you a lesson!"

After I've tried to strangle her, in the process realizing that she's already dead and thus cannot be strangled, Michelle-sensei quickly composes herself to shoot me a look tinted with giddiness.

"I'm still your teacher, Yue!" she reminds me (or more appropriately, cackles), "No matter how much time passes, I will always be your teacher. And you always will be my student."

"Heaven forbid…"

"And this," she ignores me, "Was a lesson. I've taught you to control your powers, but I've never taught you to control your emotions! Of course, I'm quite sure that Clow-kun could have used these lessons more than you, but he asked me to educate you, not him!

"You've been drifting away, Yue. You show your affection only grudgingly, you've never showed Touya exactly how much you love him, still pining after Clow-kun. Of course, the similarity between the incident and the fight between Sakura and Syaoran played a key role, but I thought you would be able to learn something from it as well."

"It doesn't make it right still," I grumble darkly, causing her to laugh again.

"Very little is ever right, Yue."

"Would killing you be?"

"You forget, I'm already dead."

"Inflicting bodily harm?"

"Save it for Ruby."

I raise an eyebrow as she smiles, patting my head as if I was a puppy. She giggles at the look of absolute loathing on my face.

"One more thing, Yue," she suddenly speaks up as we watch the sun rise. I manage to suppress a groan as I look at her, all my pain and agony showing up in my expression. She smacks me lightly, "Don't give me that look."

"I am at your command, Michelle-sensei," is my sarcastic answer.

"Don't be pert," she wags a finger at me, and it is my turn to smile slightly at her, "There it is. That pretty smile I miss so much. But that isn't what I wanted to tell you."

She looks at Nadeshiko, who is now waiting for Michelle-sensei to leave with her, before turning back to me and giving me a victory 'V'.

I blink.

"Revenge is very sweet," Michelle-sensei smiles very pointedly at Nadeshiko, who sweatdrops.

"I guess Touya does deserve it after the torment he'd put you through," she admits, grimacing, "But make it up to him afterwards, hear?"

"A thousand kisses should do the trick," Michelle winks.

"Ja ne Okaasan," Sakura whispers (when did she get here?), "Cause we'll see each other again, right?"

She then turns to face me, holding onto Syaoran, and gives me another brilliant smile that seems to come so easily for her.

"Arigatou Yue-san."

I look at her for a moment longer before a small smile manages to slip onto my face.

"Iya. Thank you, Sakura."

Before she can relieve the shock and stammer out anything, I spread my wings. Flying towards the fading moon, I can hear Spinel Sun and Psychotic Ruby screaming at each other, Eriol's yelling drowning them all out as he attempts (miserably) to shut them up.

And above it all, Sakura's delicate laughter leaving behind the twinkling memories like the stars that sparkle in the night sky.

~*~ Epilogue ~*~

A very grumpy Cerberus grumped down the stairs. It had taken him ALL NIGHT to get those blasted thorns out of his beautiful fur, and it had hurt a _lot!_ Just wait until he got his hands on Yue, that double-crossing, cruel, stoic, and… and… and… EVIL moon-guardian! Ooh, just wait until then!

Barely acknowledging the rumpled Sakura and Syaoran, he stalked to the kitchen, destination set on the refrigerator… ah… pudding…

Pudding! Some people said laughter was the best medicine. Others said it was Tylenol! But if anybody bothered to ask the sun-guardian of his _humble_ opinion, he would quickly reply that it was _pudding!_ PUDDING! LOTS AND LOTS OF PUDDING! He needed to calm his nerves after the pain and mockery Yue (that evil… EVIL… _EVIL_… BEING!) had put him through, he was going to need a LOT of pudding. A mountain of pudding! And then he'd make oniichan cook, pull Yue's hair, bite the gaki's finger, stuff Suppy full of sugar… and… and… and…

He reached the refrigerator, the place of his salvation. There was always tons and tons of pudding! Sakura was very nice and always sure to buy him a lot of pudding!

Quickly, he opened the refrigerator door, golden eyes shining as he quick as lightning rummaged through the contents in search of his glorious snack.

His face fell as he realized that there was none to be found.

"Nanda?!" he whimpered, quickly doing a double check of every single shelf… but there was none to be seen! How… how… how… how could this be! He had been so sure that there was a MOUNTAIN of pudding just that night, surely even he could not have eaten all of that pudding! Of course not! He had spent all last night getting those stupid rose thorns out of his sleek and gorgeous fur! So then…

WHERE WAS THE PUDDING?!

He started to run through the entire kitchen. _Pudding! I must have my pudding! Where is my pudding! This is cruel and unusual punishment! How could anybody do such a thing?! My pudding, I want my pudding! Where is my pudding?! My pudddddddinggggggggggggggggggg!_

"Uh… Kero-chan?" Sakura sweatdropped as she watched the giant lion get stuck in the shelves under the sink in the search for the missing pudding.

= PM's note: *still wearing Sherlock Holmes outfit* I'll help him! *gets knocked out by Yue before she can take a step* =

"Huh?" Cerberus asked innocently as he tried to get himself unstuck, failing horribly in the attempt.

Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped and sighed before grabbing the great sun-guardian by the hind legs and pulling with all their strength to get the guardian out. After a couple minutes of pulling and yelping (Sakura and Syaoran doing the pulling, Kero the yelping), he came out with a pop!

"Ugh. Yue's right, you do need a diet," Syaoran grumbled, shooting a venomous look at the sun-guardian with unbridled disgust.

"Wha?! What are you talking about?!"

"Um…" Sakura looked surprised, "I thought he told you."

"Told me what?"

Before she could reply, a note written in extremely neat hiragana and kanji characters caught his eyes. He growled and pounced on the letter, eyes widening as he read it.

__

Dear Fat Sun Guardian:

You are getting much too fat for your own good. Soon you will be the guardian of the weight, not the guardian of the Clow. What kind of behaviour is that for a guardian? I have gotten rid of all your pudding, putting Sakura under the strict orders not to buy anymore for you before you become so bloated that your wings can no longer support you.

Yue

Kero's jaw dropped to the ground.

"That… that… that… that… EVIL!" he roared, ripping up the letter. He could just hear his younger brother laughing his head off at the expense of HIS pride!

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS YUE!"

~ DrM: BWHA HA HA HA HA!!! ~

~*~

Touya groaned slightly as he shut his eyes even more tightly, trying to block out the morning sun. He felt so stiff, why did he feel like he was sitting up?!

Before he could contemplate his situation, he heard the faint sound of somebody moving beside him.

"Wakey, wakey," a soft voice teased.

Touya's eyes immediately opened as he stared into the eyes of the moon-guardian, smiling at him.

"Yue?" he asked dumbly.

"Ee."

"Uhhh… what are you doing here?"

"I thought I should tell you that you no longer need to kill the gaki."

"Oh," he felt a slight pang of disappointment but managed to regain his composure. He moved to get up… before realizing that his wrists were tied around the tree trunk, and he was sitting on a tree branch about 30 feet up, "_What the?!_"

"Have a nice sleep?" Yue smirked, a mischievous glint in his amethyst eyes.

"What are you doing?!" Touya practically shrieked, realizing that his previous torture of the moon-guardian might have done some permanent damage to the gorgeous being's sanity.

"Repaying you."

"You've tied me to a freaking tree!" 

"Your point?"

Touya stopped struggling as he realized it was quite hopeless. He had no clue about what had happened to lead him to this predicament, what had caused the 180 degree personality flip in the moon-guardian, and what drugs the angel had been taking last night. The only concrete fact he had was that currently, he was stuck quite high up in a tree with a deranged moon-angel who had previously been hitting him with lamps (and considering dropping houses on his head, but Touya didn't know that…).

"It's spring," Yue reminded him happily, "The weather is warm enough for you to stay here all day. Unless it starts raining, of course."

"Are you crazy?!" Touya stared at him in shock, "What has gotten into you?!"

"You only have yourself to blame," Yue leaned back, looking very much at ease balancing on the tree trunk. It would have been cute, seeing the normally stoic guardian sitting casually on a slippery tree trunk, somehow managing to keep his immaculate white clothing clean as his legs swung back and forth, a blooming smile on his face. Except, of course, the teeny tiny fact that the extremely evil and revenge-lustful look in his eyes that made Touya want to take back ever _considering_ persuading the guardian to play matchmaker.

"There's a full moon tonight."

Touya blinked, surprised at the sudden non sequitur.

"Do you want to watch it with me?"

"Uh… sure…" Touya stammered, waiting for the catch.

A pause.

"Am I going to be tied up until then?" he asked (or should I say whimpered?) hesitantly.

"Depends."

Touya glared.

"On what?!"

Yue stuck his face very close to Touya's. Touya felt his heart leap into his throat as he realized for the millionth time that conversation exactly how beautiful Clow's creation was, and he could still barely believe that he could be facing a being of such perfection.

"You owe me a thousand kisses."

~ Owari ~

DrM: [grins] you didn't need me to beta read, all I did was correct a total of four-six words and about two puntuaction marks!! This is excellent!! And I love it!! Yay!!

PM: *sobs* Gomen everybody! I wrote most of this in one day… you can probably tell, huh? I'm sorry it's so bad! *bawls* I did my best though, really… I'm sorry, I'm just all CCSed out… I can no longer write… *whimpers* Well, I gave it my best shot. So sorry that this is so nasty. No, I'm not lacking self-confidence! *glares*

Jyou: I didn't say anything.

Yue: *looking up from getting his thousand kisses* Hmm?

PM *sweatdrops*: Well, I'm glad _somebody_ is enjoying this. I must thank everybody though, thank you for your enthusiastic response to this story. I appreciate it very much… CCS is such a hard category to write for, in my opinion. So much… fluff…

Yami: Half this fic was fluff.

PM: So?

*everybody sighs and shakes their head*

PM: ANYHOW, arigatou to everybody who helped out, and especially to Mateem and Dr Megalomania, who had to deal with my whining. :) You two have been great. Many thanks to Dr Megalomania for beta-reading this part and giving me the confidence to post this section up! THANKS! And thanks to all the readers! I hope you enjoyed this story!

Notes for past reviewers!

Cheese ~ I was going to update sooner, but the internet thing… *whimpers* Please, I'm exceptionally fond of living at the moment… I have to read all the Yu-gi-oh manga first! BWAHA!!!!!

Dark Ice Angel ~ I usually swear, but I thought it would be more amusing if I do the *beep*s. After all, it is a PG story… *hides from Yue*

Shadowfire ~ Hmm, sorry. I don't support Yue*Sakura too much, although I've toyed with the idea of writing one. Not right now though, I'm still in my Yu-gi-oh mode.

DrM: *smirk* It's doneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee… I hope you enjoyed… and see, I didn't kill Yue! I was nice to him! Kinda…

Gemini Star: I'm glad I didn't need to go to such extreme measures to get Yue out from under the bed…

Jyou: You call the entire downstairs flooding not extreme measures?

PM *offended* I didn't _cause_ the flood, did I?!

Anjali-chan: Hmm, for some reason Yue has run out of the room screaming at your suggestion… *over the tree where Yue is getting his thousand kisses, blinking lights and strange sounds are heard… insert twilight zone music here!!!!!!!*

Sweet Anime Fan ~ I think I ended it there to make you people excited! And then I get writer's block and no internet and I finally finish the story and get a thousand death threats… one threat for each kiss apparently… :)

Ayana-chan ~ I hope you enjoyed it. It's not supposed to be sad though, it's supposed to be happy! *Yue collapses* Eh?

Queen of the Faeries ~ :) Thank you for all your other wonderful reviews, and I hope you liked this part too. Weird, I know… as usual, Michelle was a whim.

Caoilfhionn ~ I'm not humiliating him! I'm… I'm… I'm…

Yami: Humiliating him?

PM: Yeah!

*everybody sighs*

PAS and Kei: Neh, I don't have to answer to you.

Morgan_D: There are your thousand kisses…

Mateem: WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!?! Talk to me! I'm wondering if you're dead! You better not be!

Shadowfire: :) Ruby… I write Ruby well? That is a great compliment, arigatou! I thought I wrote her really bad because I only have the manga to go off on, and I can't exactly read it because my Japanese skills are… somewhere… on… another… planet…

And simply, thank you to everybody. :) And a big thank you from me and the gang… *glares at them when they open their mouths to protest*


End file.
